camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridget Connolly
Personality As a daughter, she is obedient and very caring. She is scared of the people around her because they did not thing but judge her. She'd prefer to be alone but what she really wants is a real friend. She might appear like a very silent girl but actually, she's a joyful one. That side of her only appears when she's with the right people. Now that she's been at camp for a while, she has learned to adjust a bit, especially in the area of fashion, but somehow, her language still needed some work. She has also began trusting people again little by little and her joyous side has begun to show. History Bridget was born in Ireland on the 28th of May in the year 1627. Thomas Connolly, her father, was an Irish farmer. He was very contented with his life and asked for nothing more. He was happy living with his wife, Mary Connolly, and their two kids, Peter and Samuel Connolly. One tragic day came when Mary died because of an unknown disease. It brought too much sadness within the Connolly family. Years later, Thomas found new love in a woman named Miriam, who was actually Melinoe. Then one night, it just happened. Not knowing who her mother was, the people around her especially in school considered her an illegitimate child, which was true. However, Thomas would always say her mother died of a terrible disease and that she was not an illegitimate child. Her older half-brothers, Peter and Samuel, stayed with their uncle for Thomas could not support the three of his children anymore. But he would visit the two sometimes when he had the time. Most of the time, Bridget would be seen as 'talking to herself' but actually she could see ghosts. She befriended them and they seemed to be even nicer than the living. They did not judge her. Things got worse for her as the people continued to see her talking when no one was actually there. They would refer to her as insane or mad. Even her classmates would avoid her and would throw random stuff at her especially books or stones. They even called her a witch. During her time, witches and whoever practised witchcraft or sorcery were seriously punished by being burned alive or beheaded. The labeling of her as a witch continued until she was twelve. It started from when she was seven. When her father had already had enough, he pulled Bridget out of school and just decided to teach her at home himself. He also didn't want the authorities to know that she was being called a witch or else... things might even get worse. However, the news still spread. It seemed inevitable. It reached the teachers then to the townspeople and then the authorities. When Bridget was thirteen, the authorities sent people to their home to get her. They told the Connolly family that the child was accused of being a witch and that she should be tried. Since Thomas was confident that his child was not a witch, he agreed. But when the trial was done, they had decided to execute Bridget guilty of witchcraft. It was a total turn of events. Thomas couldn't do anything about it but he really wanted to. When Bridget was already tied and about to be set on fire, someone shot an arrow right at the chest of the one who held the torch, which would be used to start the fire. All the people who were gathered to watch the child's execution were shocked. Just when the man who was shot fell backwards, the torch fell to the ground as well burning the dried leaves and fire started to spread. The people panicked and ran. Bridget was crying for help and someone did come. It was her father who shot the arrow. The authorities caught Thomas helping Bridget escape and then they wanted him executed, as well. They ran away trying to escape the executioners. She was thirteen when she got attacked by harpies. Thomas, being the son of Cybele, was able to see the monsters as they were. He shot arrows at them and they disintegrated. Bridget was in too much shock and she asked what they were. Thomas explained that they were monsters and that the arrows he used were made of special metals. Thinking of it, he thought perhaps Bridget was also a demigod. There wouldn't be any other reason for monsters to attack her anyway. He never knew if Miriam was a goddess or not. But he started to believe she was one. For two years, Thomas protected his daughter from monsters. They'd also run away from town to town but their faces were posted everywhere. Whoever spotted them would be rewarded. One time, someone saw them and immediately reported to the authorities. The townspeople, knowing Thomas was with a witch, got out of their houses with pitchforks and torches ready to kill them. Again, they ran away until they reached a dark forest. Thomas just told Bridget to run and hide while he tried to stop the people. It worried Bridget so much but she had to obey and trust her father. Unfortunately for Thomas, he was killed. Bridget was able to hide in the forest for a few days until she was caught by a man and was badly injured. Thankfully, she was able to escape and she continued running. The people were catching up and she was too weary to even take another step. The forest was located on a hill and she managed to trudge down. When she fainted, she just fell on the ground unconscious. Melinoe pitied her child. She was still alive but if she continued to live during that time, she'd just run away for the rest of her life. She sent a ghost to act as her agent and sprinkle a magical powder all over Bridget's body putting her into a very deep sleep and also to stop her from aging. To protect her from the people, Melinoe kept ghosts in the area so people wouldn't even dare to enter the forest. From then on, the area was considered cursed. Bridget was never again seen by the people. One day, Melinoe visited Bridget in her dreams and told her it was time for her to wake up. Bridget's body was covered in dirt, leaves, flowers and some vines. When she woke up, it was already the 21st century. A satyr found her and brought her to camp. He explained to her about the demigods, the camp, everything except for a teeny tiny bit of a detail--the date. They rode a ship going to New York and when they have finally arrived to camp, she was claimed by Melinoe. Powers '''Note: '''3/6/9 month powers aren't unlocked yet Relationships Category:AliasKit Category:Bridget Category:Connolly Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Characters Category:Female Category:3 Month Power Category:Unknown Model